Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 007
Terra Yuki vs. Yumo Muto is a three parter Episode for Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution. Last Episode:Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 006 Next Episode:Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution - Episode 008 Plot As the Duel between Terra and Yumo rages on Terra is in a huge bind now that her best Card is gone how will she be able to defeat the King of Game's Daughter's White Witch Magic Dragon Knight, but who will win this duel and be called the Best Duelist. Story (Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Revolution) It recaps what happened in part one. Episode 1.06 Terra Yuki vs. Yumo Muto part two At the Basketball field both Terra and Yumo are dueling it out. Terra: 3,500 LP Yumo: 4,000 LP White Witch Magic Dragon Knight: 3,200 ATK At the side of the court Jason, May, and Alexis are watching the Duel. Man, Terra is in major trouble May says as she looks at the dueling field. Alexis chimes in. You think May look at what she's dealing with the White Witch Magic Dragon Knight the daughter of the King of Games himself, Full Life points its not major its deep Alexis says as she looks at the field. They are worried about Terra. Terra draws her card and looks at her hand. Man there's nothing in my deck that can defeat that Witch and Stardust was my best card next to my Heaven Dragon, but wait I may have another way of bring Stardust out of my graveyard perfect Terra says as she thinks to herself. Alright, Yumo get ready for this move I activated the spell Card Monster Reborn this will allow me to bring out any card from our graveyards. So Come back to the field STARDUST DRAGON Terra says as the card pops out of the graveyard and she takes the card and puts it on the dueling board as it lights up and Stardust emerges from the sky and sets down behind Terra and let's out a huge roar. Stardust Dragon ATK/2,500 Even though she loses 200 ATK due to a Dragon-type leaving the graveyard, Stardust's still to weak to take on my Dragon Knight Terra Yumo says as she looks at Stardust. She smiles at what Yumo says. I know that but this card will help him get strong go Ego Boost quickplay spell card Terra says as she puts the card into the magic and trap card slots of the disc and it lights up and the card appears on the field face up and glows. Yumo is shocked. This Spell Card will raise Stardust's attack by 1000 making him 3,500 attack points stronger then your MDK, Go Stardust Dragon attack her White Witch MDK with Cosmic Flare Terra says as she orders Stardust to attack. Stardust opens his mouth and unleashes a cosmic energy stream. Not so fast Terra I activate my trap card Mirror force my father isn't the only one with this trap card Yumo says as the energy shield appears and the beam hits it and then it breaks into several attacks. Terra smiles. I activate Stardust's effect by sending him to the Graveyard I can negate the effect of that trap card and destroy it Terra says as she takes Stardust's card off the board and puts it in the graveyard slot as Stardust disappears the attacks disappear as well. Yumo grins. Nice move Terra I end my turn Yumo says as she looks at Terra. And now my Stardust Dragon returns to the field of battle Terra says as she takes the card out of the Graveyard slot and places it on the dueling field as well and Stardust appears behind Terra and lets out a roar. Terra smiles at her as she draws a card. Thanks Yumo same goes to you as well now let's go I summon my Lizard Soldier in defense mode Terra says as she looks at Yumo as she sets the card on the dueling board and it lights up and Lizard appears and let's out a roar and then crosses its arms. Lizard Solider: DEF/800 LVL/3 Terra smiles. I end my turn as well Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo draws a card. I set this face down and now have my MDK attack your Stardust Dragon with Magic Slash Yumo says as she looks at Terra's Stardust Dragon. White Witch Magic Dragon Knight leaps into the air and heads towards Stardust as Terra presses a button on her Duel Disc. Go facedown card Scrape Iron Scarecrow Terra says as she points to the facedown card and it pops up and a cross appears and takes the hit for Stardust. What! Yumo says as she's in shock by what happened. Terra smiles. Scrape Iron blocks your attack and it can be used once per turn in the Duel Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo grins at the move Terra did. I'll finish your dragon off next turn I end Yumo says as she places a card facedown as it appears on the field. Terra wipes the sweat from her face as she just almost lost her dragon again and half her life points, as she drew a card and looks at it and smiles because she has a plan up her sleeve. Monster reincarnation by discarding one card from my hand I get back one card from my graveyard, and say hello to my Elf Guardian as she comes back and now I'll summon her to field in defense mode as well Terra says as she places the card on the dueling board and it lights up as it appears on the field. Elf Guardian: DEF/1600 LVL/4 Then I summon my Winged Kuriboh and then activate the equip Spell Card Black Pendant and equip it to my Stardust Dragon as it gives him 500 extra attack points Terra says as the pendant powers up Stardust and as the little ball of fur with eyes little hands and feet. Stardust Dragon: ATK/3000 Elf Guardian: DEF/1600 Winged Kuriboh: DEF/300 Lizard Soldiers: DEF/800 Yumo looks at Stardust and then snickers. Man I never had this much fun dueling in my life Yumo says as she looks at Terra. Terra smiles at her. Same here even though sometimes we both may Duel our father's and our friends but when we just duel someone we just met its like we make a bond Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo nods at her about that. And Terra you've got an awesome bond with your cards but I must win this Duel and I activate my Spell Card Stop defense and I use it on your Lizard Soldier Yumo says as she activates her spell card. Lizard Soldier: ATK/1100 Terra is shocked about what she's seeing her monster doing. Oh and before you decide to activate your Trap Card I activate my Trap Stun this trap knocks out all traps for one turn Yumo Says as the card flips up and a lighting bolt unleashes from the card and hits Terra's Scrape Iron Trap Card. No, that was my best trap card Terra says as she's shocked by her trap being frozen. Yumo then points at her Lizard Soldier. Now, go Magic Dragon Knight attack her Lizard Soldier with Magic slash Yumo says as she orders her monster to attack. MDK leaps into the air and slashes Lizard Soldier in two and it blows up. Terra: 2100 LP Yumo: 4000 LP I end my turn Yumo says as she looks at Terra. Terra draws a card and looks at it and smiles I summon the Turner Monster Turbo Sychron in defense mode Terra says as she puts the card on the field and it lights up and the monster appears and crosses its arms. Terra's Field: Turbo Sychron: DEF/500 LVL/1 Winged Kuriboh: DEF/300 LVL/1 Elf Guardian: DEF/1600 LVL/4 Stardust Dragon: ATK/3,000 LVL/8 Now I tune my Level 1 Turbo Sychron with my level 1 Winged Kuriboh and I Sychron Summon Formula Sychron Terra says as she places the card on the dueling field. Formula Sychron: ATK/200 LVL/2 But he one be here for long and neither will my Stardust because I'm Tuning my Formula Sychron and Stardust Dragon to Accel Sycro Summon SHOOTING STAR DRAGON in attack mode Terra says as the Dragon appears on the field behind Terra. Shooting Star Dragon: ATK/3,300 LVL/10 Yumo is amazed by the appearance of the Dragon as it let's out a huge roar. Nice Dragon Terra Yumo says as she looks at her. Terra looks at her. Thanks but this Duel isn't over just yet Terra says as she looks at Yumo. Yumo nods at her. Nope this Duel is just getting started Yumo says as she looks at Terra. TO BE CONTUINED..... Cast Main Cast Guest Cast Trivia/Notes Errors Category:Chapters